


Easter

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: A double drabble of Easter fluff





	Easter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge using prompts: Midnight, Egg and Comfort

Adam blearily opened one eye and peered at his clock. “Lucas,” he muttered, “It’s midnight, why are you out of bed?”

Lucas turned round from looking out of the bedroom window.  “Actually, it’s just past midnight,” he replied and then added triumphantly, “And it’s Easter Day.”

Adam groaned.  “No, you are not starting your Easter eggs now.  If I wouldn’t let you open your stocking on Christmas morning at three minutes past midnight, I am certainly not letting you eat chocolate in bed at that time.  Especially as that would no doubt result in bits of chocolate on the sheets just waiting for the unwary, ie me, to lie on.”

“Well, it was worth a try!”

Adam snorted.  “And now, since even you don’t wake up in order to eat chocolate, why don’t you tell me what’s on our mind?”

Adam held his arms open and Lucas wriggled into them.

“You’ll think it’s silly,” Lucas began.

“I’ve never thought anything you say is silly.  So tell me, and we can go back to sleep and do something about it in the morning.”

Lucas murmured something.

“Oh yes,” Adam added with a grin.  “I agree, not before we’ve started our eggs.”

 


End file.
